Present wide-coverage data networks are generally multi-hop networks of large diameter where a path from one edge node to another may traverse several intermediate nodes. Such networks employ routers of moderate dimensions and have performance challenges. A multi-hop packet-switching network suffers from cumulative performance degradation as a path from source to destination traverses numerous routing nodes. It is well known that structural simplicity reduces network cost and improves network performance. In order to facilitate the introduction of high-quality broadband services, the network structure need be simplified and the network diameter need be reduced. It is desirable that a path from one edge node to another traverse a small number of intermediate nodes.
Realization of such a network is greatly facilitated by employing switching nodes of large dimensions and simple structures.